


Love Bites

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Fantasy, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: What happens when you allow the person that has had a crush on you since forever to live out a fantasy.In the case of Victor and Yuuri, Victor really should have asked.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Day 172 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm going of on a long weekend, won't know if I'll be able to post a story every day. Depends if i get it to work. If not, I'll post all the ones I wrote on Monday when I'm back. It's a bit stressful, so I know this one is a bit sloppy. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

Victor follows Yuuri to his room. He is a bit giddy but to be honest he is a bit tipsy, not drunk, and Yuuri also has a bit of a bounce to his step. Although that can be because Victor promised him to live out one of his fantasies. It all started funny with something Mari said.

"So Yuuri. Now that you are actually dating your Childhood crush. So with Victor sitting here, are you living your fantasies?" She gives Yuuri a smile over her glass of beer.

Yuuri responds with getting all red and flustered. Minako, who Victor is fairly certain started the drinking party, just giggles and takes a deep swig from her drink. Victor is fairly certain the woman can empty a tanker and still be reasonable functional, so after his first and only drinking match with her he learned not to even try to keep up. Yuuri's parents smile at Victor, so he really did understand the question right.

Seeing with what they have, and most definitely haven't, done yet, he is a bit puzzled why Yuuri would blush that badly. He already admitted to Victor that he used the image of Victor during those moments. So that couldn't be it. 

"Yuuri..." he knows the alcohol is making his accent drawl just the way Yuuri likes it "what fantasy is Mari talking about. Because it is obvious it's a specific one." 

"It's nothing Victor. Just something I once said. It's dumb now that I grew older, and Mari should not have mentioned it."

"But Yuuri, I want to know. So please, if you are to embarrassed to tell me, I am all yours to show me." 

He doesn't know what he is trying to do. The alcohol is enough to make him feel cheerful about Yuuri getting flustered, but also he wants something. When Yuuri looks up at him with a determined look in his eyes he knows what that something is. He wants Yuuri to show him his fantasies.

So here they are, in Yuuri's room. He was clear that it had to be his room and not Victor's. Victor was a bit surprised when Yuuri first said it wasn't really something sexual, but followed it up with asking Victor to strip to his underwear right after that. Then once Victor did that he asked Victor to lie down on the bed.

Victor had joked that if he wanted to give him a massage they should put a towel down first, yet Yuuri had also stated that wasn't it. At that point Yuuri had asked if he maybe wanted to know what he was going to do, Victor being Victor though had stated he wanted it to be a surprise.

Still lying on your stomach in nothing but a slip while the guy you like is basically caressing your but cheeks, Victor can't help but feel himself getting aroused. And when Yuuri starts planting soft kisses on his cheeks he has to seriously hold his head down into the pillow. 

"You know there is no shame in wanting to kiss my ass, it's a nice one. Yours better, but it is a nice one." Victor feels the need to say it. Yuuri just giggles.

"That's not it, I'm just collecting my nerves, alright. I'm almost ready. I hope you don't hate me for it." Victor hears the tremor in Yuuri's voice.

"Love what ever you do, I can never hate you." Victor knows it's the truth, Yuuri could break his heart and he would still love the man. Yuuri let's out a sigh.

After that the caresses and kisses get more orientated as if Yuuri was looking for a certain spot. And when he keeps lingering on the upper half of Victor's left butt cheek he's certain Yuuri found it. Boy did he find it.

Victor's whole body jolts forward, and he lets out a yelp of both shock, surprise, and a bit of pain. He quickly looks over his shoulder seeing Yuuri sitting upright looking a bit undone. His eyes then slip lower to his ass. 

There right on top of his left cheek, just high enough for Victor to see it if he turns just far enough, is the indentation of Yuuri's teeth. 

Victor has to drop back into the pillow to let that information sink in. Not just the part that somewhere when Yuuri was younger he had apparently expressed the desire to bite Victor's ass, but in all honesty Victor had to admit that he liked it. 

"Oh Yuuri." Victor has to let that out.

"I'm so sorry Victor. I said it was a dumb fantasy." Yuuri goes of in a series of apologies, but Victor soon cut's him off.

"Yuuri. I liked it. And I mean I liked it. So please do not apologies. If you are into this, I have no objections." He has to turn to look at Yuuri and he is not disappointed by the look in his eyes. Seems by saying this Victor put himself in for a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. :}


End file.
